Sailing
by Bananafana Liya
Summary: Asami owns a nice sailing boat, so she and Korra go out for a day of ocean fun and other fun adult things. Chapter 1 is rated T, chapter 2 is rated M.
1. Chapter 1

The waves lap up against the side of the boat as Korra lets Asami get on first. When she reaches the deck, she sees that Asami has already gone down below. Korra follows the water footprints across the deck and down the stairs, where it is considerably darker. She reaches for the light switch when Asami comes up to her and pushes Korra against the wall. She kisses her feverishly, like she can't take enough of Korra in at once. Her hands run through her hair, all around her body, over the mounds on her chest and the curves below her waist. She grabs Korra's thigh and brings the leg up to wrap around her, pushing her other leg in between Korra's two, where she meets with her hot center. The heiress rubs her leg against the warm spot, and she hears Korra let out a moan from inside her chest. Asami slows the kissing down and presses her wet body into the Avatar determined to feel her hard nipples beneath the two pieces of fabric separating them. While her thigh still applies friction in between Korra's legs at an agonizing rhythm, Asami's hands work their way up Korra's shirt to where her breast was. She moves through the wet clingy part of the tank top and holds it in her palm, thanking the spirits for the great feeling that was Korra's tit in her hand. She pulls the Avatar's tank top down until the breast bounces out of it's confinement and carefully takes a nipple into her mouth.

Korra's moans are slightly more audible now as Asami playfully flicks with her tongue and bites at the stiffness in front of her. Moments later, she pulls out the other breast and takes a long taste of that too.

The heiress feels the heat grow stronger between Korra's legs as the Avatar gyrates her hips against her. She kisses up Korra's chest, past her neck and to her lips and kisses and kisses, wanting more of Korra. Asami finally wrestles with Korra's shorts, loosening the ties and letting them drop to the floor. She releases hold of Korra's face, leaving the Avatar with her lips parted, expecting more. Korra opens her eyes and sees Asami trailing down and wrapping her fingers around her underwear to slide them down. Korra knows what's coming but she still feels like singing when she feels Asami's tongue against her clit.

The heiress wraps her arms around Korra's legs and digs into her girlfriend with her tongue. Korra's breathing becomes ragged as she closes her eyes. She rocks her hips slightly, and bites her bottom lip as Asami sucks. Korra was wet with longing, so Asami's two fingers are an easy fit. Korra pulls at Asami's hair, her body arching and falling, legs pinching together and hips bucking. She moans deep like every thrust Asami puts into her and grabs onto the wall for support. Gradually her voice starts to pitch higher, and Asami builds up her pace, sucking harder, flicking and fucking faster until Korra climaxes. Her legs finally give out and she slides to the floor, chest heaving. Asami leans next to Korra massaging her clit until the the rest of the orgasm fades out, her body shaking with every wave passing through her. Asami lets out a wicked smile when Korra finally comes back down to earth. The Avatar takes one hand to pull the heiress closer to her, wrapping her legs around her pale body. She is about to plant a kiss on her lips when Asami stops her.

"But I just-" she begins.

"I don't care," Korra says, kissing her anyway. "You deserve all the kisses. No matter what the circumstances."

She kisses her again before saying, "Is that how I taste?"

"Sexy isn't it?" Asami says mockingly.

"Yeah, I taste good," says Korra, playfully. "No wonder you couldn't wait to jump my bones."

Asami traces Korra's lips with her finger. "Hm, You aren't even aware of half the power that you have over other people."

Korra smirks and pushes Asami onto the floor, pinning her arms down and sliding her leg up to Asami's heat. There is dampness on her bikini bottom that she knows is not from swimming in the ocean.

"I can think of a few powers that I have over other people… over one particular person," Korra says, inches away from Asami's face.

Asami breathes and bites her lip, waiting for the Avatar to stop with the foreplay and devour her already.


	2. Chapter 2

The waves lap up against the side of the boat as Korra lets Asami get on first. When she reaches the deck, she sees that Asami has already gone down below. Korra follows the water footprints across the deck and down the stairs, where it is considerably darker. She reaches for the light switch when Asami comes up to her and pushes Korra against the wall. She kisses her feverishly, like she can't take enough of Korra in at once. Her hands run through her hair, all around her body, over the mounds on her chest and the curves below her waist. She grabs Korra's thigh and brings the leg up to wrap around her, pushing her other leg in between Korra's two, where she meets with her hot center. The heiress rubs her leg against the warm spot, and she hears Korra let out a moan from inside her chest. Asami slows the kissing down and presses her wet body into the Avatar determined to feel her hard nipples beneath the two pieces of fabric separating them. While her thigh still applies friction in between Korra's legs at an agonizing rhythm, Asami's hands work their way up Korra's shirt to where her breast was. She moves through the wet clingy part of the tank top and holds it in her palm, thanking the spirits for the great feeling that was Korra's tit in her hand. She pulls the Avatar's tank top down until the breast bounces out of it's confinement and carefully takes a nipple into her mouth.

Korra's moans are slightly more audible now as Asami playfully flicks with her tongue and bites at the stiffness in front of her. Moments later, she pulls out the other breast and takes a long taste of that too.

The heiress feels the heat grow stronger between Korra's legs as the Avatar gyrates her hips against her. She kisses up Korra's chest, past her neck and to her lips and kisses and kisses, wanting more of Korra. Asami finally wrestles with Korra's shorts, loosening the ties and letting them drop to the floor. She releases hold of Korra's face, leaving the Avatar with her lips parted, expecting more. Korra opens her eyes and sees Asami trailing down and wrapping her fingers around her underwear to slide them down. Korra knows what's coming but she still feels like singing when she feels Asami's tongue against her clit.

The heiress wraps her arms around Korra's legs and digs into her girlfriend with her tongue. Korra's breathing becomes ragged as she closes her eyes. She rocks her hips slightly, and bits her bottom lip as Asami sucks. Korra was wet with longing, so Asami's two fingers are an easy fit. Korra pulls at Asami's hair, her body arching and falling, legs pinching together and hips bucking. She moans deep like every thrust Asami puts into her and grabs onto the wall for support. Gradually her voice starts to pitch higher, and Asami builds up her pace, sucking harder, flicking and fucking faster until Korra climaxes. Her legs finally give out and she slides to the floor, chest heaving. Asami leans next to Korra massaging her clit until the the rest of the orgasm fades out, her body shaking with every wave passing through her. Asami lets out a wicked smile when Korra finally comes back down to earth. The Avatar takes one hand to pull the heiress closer to her, wrapping her legs around her pale body. She is about to plant a kiss on her lips when Asami stops her.

"But I just-" she begins.

"I don't care," Korra says, kissing her anyway. "You deserve all the kisses. No matter what the circumstances."

She kisses her again before saying, "Is that how I taste?"

"Sexy isn't it?" Asami says mockingly.

"Yeah, I taste good," says Korra, playfully. "No wonder you couldn't wait to jump my bones."

Asami traces Korra's lips with her finger. "Hm, You aren't even aware of half the power that you have over other people."

Korra smirks and pushes Asami onto the floor, pinning her arms down and sliding her leg up to Asami's heat. There is dampness on her bikini bottom that she knows is not from swimming in the ocean.

"I can think of a few powers that I have over other people… over one particular person," Korra says, inches away from Asami's face.

Asami breathes and bites her lip, waiting for the Avatar to stop with the foreplay and devour her already.


End file.
